paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 35: Secrets Untold
They jump off at the jewelers Jay: well lets go They walk in Cahsier: welcome, what do you need Jay: regeneration necklaces Cashier: just sold the last one Kai: what! Cashier: yep They walk out Chase: perfect Tundra: i'm going home Rocky: why? Tundra: i'm sick of this fighting Rocky: me to, ill go with you Ryder: um what Rocky: I will return Rocky and Tundra leave Jay: oh great, now we lost 2 people Cole: well I dont know what to say Lloyd: um what do we do now they dont have regeneration necklases Chase: I guess head home Jay: we cant were still wanted Rubble: we have to find mayor humdinger Kai: right Zane: yeah and ask him what he is up to They run over to their ship and fly to foggy bottom Everest: where exactly is his place Jay: when did she get here Everest: ive been here Jay: no you havent Marshall: yes she has Jay: how come i havent seen her Kai: you're blind in one eye Jay: haha nice joke Ryder: there is the cave follow me They hide above the door Chase: ill use my drone He uses his drone and it flys in Mayor Humdinger: ok clones I want you to go to adventure bay and destroy more Clones: alright The clones walk out Skye: oh my Cole: they are so gonna get it The drone gets destoryed Chase: no! Jay: how did it get destroyed Chase: he threw a rock at it Mayor humdinger walks out Mayor: hah you're up there Jay: uh no were not Lloyd: run! They start running away Mayor: hey wait! They run to the waterm Rubble: swim to the ship! They swim towards the ship Jay: a scroll! He picks it up Ryder: it says Dear ninjas/pups, I have warned you to back off, you are testing us now, we will go full force. Mayor Humdinger will destory and rule adventure bay. Jay rips it up Cole: DUDE! Jay: I am done with this fighting Cole: don't quit Zuma: guys Jay: I DONT QUIT Zuma: guys! Cole: you smell bad Zuma: GUYS Jay: shush little girl Zuma: GUYS! Cole: you're the girl Zuma: GUYS!!! STOP Jay: why are you yelling Something hits jay Jay: what the Its a paper Lloyd its a letter from rocky Rocky: I am sorry, I am not returning unless you need my help, sorry it is to much stress. P.S I am on Mayor Humdingers side now Jay: he's on mayor humdingers side He throws the note Ryder: how dare he Cole: guys stop that rock They stop and fly foward Jay: warn me next time The rock has writing on it Zane: ah its a code Jay: of what Chase: push the square The rock slides underwater and it starts to rain and thunder and lighting Marshall: secret base Zuma: maybe some treasure Kai: let's go back to adventure bay get alex and katie and come back All: ok They start heading back End of episode Note: Tundra did not join Mayor Humdingers side, she went home to stay out of the fighting Rocky was hypnotized to join his side Ryan will return for next episode Trivia: Ryan's last major role was season 2 episode 5 the curse of the golden master. Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories